Love Quotes
by nolapeep
Summary: I just saw those quotes on the internet," Sam finally said. "I just thought you would find them interesting." Danny nodded. "They were interesting." "Yeah, yeah. I like those love quotes." "They're cool." "Yes. Yes, they are."


"Honey, I'm home!"

Danny's voice echoed off the walls, soon arriving in the office upstairs. Sam's eyes shot towards the doorway when she heard his voice. She smiled and replied, "And I'm in here! I'll just be a second, though." She turned back to the computer screen, clicking rapidly until she scanned over the screen and nodded to herself. She clicked once more, and suddenly the printer came to life. It hesitated for a few seconds, then out came a piece of paper with ink all over it. Sam grabbed the printed sheet of paper and headed downstairs, running into her husband on the way. They accidentally collided and ended up on the floor.

"Hey," She said, laughing as she rubbed her head. She soon got to her feet, helping Danny up. He groaned and started to rub his head, too.

"Gosh. I come home, and you tackle me?" He let out a laugh and continued, "I'm flattered, but I would've preferred a normal 'hello'." Sam joined Danny, taking his hand.

"I didn't mean to hurt the poor _baby_," she teased. The smile still on her face, she cleared her throat. "But, I was just about to ask you something." Sam batted her eyes. "You know, 'cause I'm the traditional wife, and all." She paused then asked, "How was your day, Danny?"

Leading her to the couch in the living room, Danny answered, "Ah, yes. It was very good, thank you. How was yours?" The two sat down, Danny wrapping his arms around his wife. Sam sighed, relaxing into his chest.

"My day was very boring," she said. "Being a stay at home wife is no fun. All there is to do is clean and watch Oprah. And, let me tell you, she gets annoying, sometimes." She turned to Danny and made a face. "I mean, she's not normal! Being so patient, all the time? What's wrong with her? Doesn't she ever want to just explode and just quit her job? How can she be _so _good and nice and generous, _all _the _time_?"

Danny chuckled, kissing her forehead. "That's my girl. Questioning the simplest things, always making everything complicated..."

Sam waved the conversation away, wanting to start a new one. "Actually," she began, "what I wanted to tell you, was that I found some things on the internet. I just wanted to see if you agreed with any of them."

Danny's smile broadened. "Go for it."

Sam took out a piece of paper from her pocket, smoothing it out on her leg. She pretended to clear her throat, very loudly, by the way, and recited, "_Do not marry a person who you know you can live _with_, but marry someone you know you can't live _without."

She turned to Danny and gave him an inquiring look. "Do you believe that's true?"

Danny nodded supportingly. "Of course," he replied. "I knew, by the end of high school and after all that with the Disasteroid and telling my secret, that I would want to spend the rest of my life with you, because no one was going to be able to help me get though it. I also knew that if you lived another life, married to someone else, that I would loose my mind." He winked and finished, "So I was selfish and decided to ask you to marry me."

Sam laughed, tracing the scars on her husband's arm. "Thank you for being selfish." He squeezed her hand and continued, "So, that was it?"

Sam shook her head. "Boy, no. There's a lot more."

"All right... Moving on, then."

Sam folded the piece of paper a little bit thing continued, "_The space between our fingers were created so another person's can fill them_." She turned back to Danny. "So?"

Danny thought for a little bit, the smiled again. "I don't think they were _created _for that, but it does seem like a thought to believe." He suddenly took her hand, putting it against his. He stirred for a little bit, observing the two hands. Sam's were small and dainty, looking much smaller when compared to Danny's. His were warm and comforting, the fingertips running over hers. Danny shifted his fingers, filling the space between hers. "See? Our fingers are perfect for each other."

Sam took in a deep breath, gazing dreamily. "Oh... How romantic..." Danny laughed then loosened their fingers. He held her hand in his lap and sighed.

"Go on, please?" He smiled when Sam gave him a questioning look. "I like this conversation with you." Sam gave Danny a smile back and did what he asked.

"_When women hold off from marrying men, we call it _independence_. When men hold off from marrying women, we call it _fear of commitment." Sam faced Danny. "Well?"

Danny laughed. "That is so true. A lot of people believe that." He shook his head and said, "But I don't think all of that's right. A woman can be scared of commitment, too, right?"

Sam agreed, "Yeah... That's another way of seeing it. A man can be independent, too, instead of being accused of not wanting to get married."

Danny snapped his fingers excitedly. "Exactly!"

"_We were given two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to listen, but why only one heart? Because the other one was given to someone else for us to find._" Sam smiled, again. "Wow. That's deep."

Danny nodded. "Yes, yes it is. And it's one hundred percent true." He pointed towards the ceiling and looked at Sam. "God had it all planned out. Me and you."

Sam nodded. "Very good, very nice." She paused then continued, "_They say it takes a minute to find someone special, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them, but then and entire lifetime to forget them_. True?"

"Well, what do _you_ think?" Danny asked. He began to stroke Sam's hand, outlining her veins with his finger. "Did it take you a minute to find me, an hour to appreciate me, a day to love me, and do you think it'll take you a lifetime to forget me?"

"Well, let me tell you what I think. It _did_ take me a minute to find you, and hour to appreciate you, a day to love you, but it won't take a lifetime to forget you."

Danny sat silent, puzzled. "What? Why not?"

"Because I intend to stay married to you for the rest of my life. Why would I forget the one I'm committed to?"

Danny let out a big breath, grinning. "You know what, Samantha Fenton? You had me there for a minute..."

Sam softly chuckled, folding the paper even more. She squinted then read, "_Somewhere, there's someone who dreams of your smile, and finds in your presence that life is worthwhile. So, when you're lonely, remember it's true. There's someone out there who is thinking of you._"

She turned to Danny and kissed his cheek. And then, in his ear, she barely audibly whispered, "Are you that someone?"

Goosebumps formed on Danny skin as he nodded. "Of course, I'm that someone. I'll _always_ be that someone."

Sam smiled once more as she put away the sheet of paper. She laid against Danny and closed her eyes. Danny began to stroke Sam's hair, letting her be. It was a few minutes before anyone said anything.

"I just saw those quotes on the internet," Sam finally said. "I just thought you would find them interesting."

Danny nodded. "They _were_ interesting."

"Yeah, yeah. I like those love quotes."

"They're cool."

"Yes. Yes, they are."


End file.
